


Devil In the Blue Dress

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Galileo, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Only he could make her cry out, grip the sheets, knock over lamps; he had that power.  That power was sexier than anything he'd ever experienced.





	Devil In the Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is the 200th CJ/Leo story and I have to say I am proud of that. Today is actually the 2nd anniversary of me writing fic so it is only appropriate that this story be about my favorite coupling. It's for all the friends who cheered me on and the people who now love CJ and Leo.  


* * *

CJ walked out of the Oval Office and down the hall toward her own. She wanted to get out of the dress and go home. The day had a successful end but that encounter with Tad Whitney would haunt her for the next few days. She would have to pencil in some time to pinch Toby when she thought of it. She had to sit through the orchestra, which she was not in the mood for. The President, which she definitely was not in the mood for. And her stepdaughter, whose faux sincerity with Sam made her want to vomit. Calling out sick would have been a viable option if she knew what kind of day she was going to have. Well, at least it was over now. CJ walked into her office and looked at her husband. She could not help but smile, closing the door.

“Hello there.”

“Good in bed?”

“How the hell do you find out things so quickly Leopold?”

CJ threw her wrap over her chair and started to pack up her bags.

“I cannot give you all of my secrets. What reason would you have to stay with me?”

“I can think of a few. I'm thinking of one right now as a matter of fact.”

Leo smiled, standing from the couch. He smoothed out his slacks though his wife was sure he was perfectly pressed. Fresh out of bed Leo was pressed.

“I gotta tell you Claudia Jean, you look fantastic.”

“Thank you.”

“No, you look…wow.”

“Really?”

It was a new dress, Richard Tyler, and CJ liked it too. She always felt she looked good in blue and it was sexy without being over the top. Perfect for the orchestra; she had gotten plenty of compliments on it tonight.

“Definitely. Off the shoulder does something for me.”

“Hmm. Well I am taking it off and throwing on something casual to go home. I wish I could wear pajamas but the press is still in the building.”

“I would be very happy if you left it on.” Leo said.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

They were both smiling. The game was just beginning and CJ wanted the words…she wanted the ready, set, go.

“Because it makes my cock hard.” 

“C’mere.”

“We are in the office.” Leo reasoned.

“With the door closed. C’mere.”

Leo walked toward her, slipped his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of her and CJ put her arms around his neck.

“Gimme a kiss.”

“CJ…”

“Give me a kiss and I will leave the dress on.”

Leo kissed her softly but when he tried to pull away, she deepened the kiss with her tongue. His hands came out of his pockets and went around her waist. He loved kissing her; loved the feel of her lips and mouth. Loved the way she ran her fingers through his hair or stroked the nape of his neck. Loved the way her body moved against his…pelvis, torso, arms, legs, and chest.

“CJ?” Carol tapped on the door.

“Come in.”

The senior assistant opened the door. There was distance between the couple now. Leo leaned on CJ’s desk and she packed up belongings.

“Are you on the way out?” CJ asked.

“Mmm hmm. Steve and some of the others were hanging around with Galileo questions but I sent them away. Just checking to see if you need anything else.”

“No, I'm going home too. See you bright and early.”

“Yeah. Goodnight; goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight Carol.” He waved.

She closed the door and Leo looked at CJ.

“Playing with fire Mrs. McGarry?”

“No one got burned.”

“I definitely felt the heat though. Perhaps a few singes on my suit.”

“Aw, poor baby. I guess we better get home and get you out of that suit. Check and make sure everything is intact.”

She reached out her hand and Leo took it. They headed straight to the exit, signed out, and went to the car. Lewis already had the door opened…was he a psychic too. It was barely closed when Leo had his wife in his arms.

“I want you now.” He murmured as they kissed.

“The ride home is approximately 17 to 20 minutes on a good night.”

“That should be just enough time.” He was moving his hand under the dress. Oh God yes; she wore thigh highs.

“Uh uh Mister…I want my time. No quickies in the backseat tonight.”

She drew him close, loosened his tie and unbuttoned some of his shirt.

“How much time?”

“You'll see.”

The car stopped in their driveway and Lewis let them out. In their bedroom CJ lit candles and put Cassandra Wilson in the CD player. Leo kicked off his shoes and got rid of his suit jacket. For a few minutes they just circled each other, not touching but just looking. The Chief of Staff was ready to detonate.

“Take off the dress Claudia Jean. Slowly please.”

She did, wearing a knowing smile; a telling look in her eyes. Underneath the blue satin there were blue panties and thigh highs. She moved toward him, Leo met her halfway, and the kiss was seismic. His hands ran across her shoulders and down her long spine. CJ pulled away before Leo was satisfied…he practically growled. She lay down on the bed, spreading her arms above her head in a lazy stretch and poking her tiny breasts in the air. Her husband took a sharp intake of breath.

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

“Am I?”

“Mmm. There are not enough words.”

“Get over here McGarry; time to stop talking.”

They kissed on the bed, Leo paying special attention to her long, sexy neck. CJ moaned underneath him and that turned him on more. She could feel how much he wanted her. He stroked her skin; touched her with gentle fingers. He let her tell him just how good it made her feel. He made love to her breasts, biting and sucking until CJ could only quiver and moan his name. Leo didn’t know why they were an obsession for him…her whole body was. Long, lean, and solely his. Only he could make her cry out, grip the sheets, knock over lamps; he had that power. That power was sexier than anything he’d ever experienced.

His clothes were quickly shed; he wanted so much to be naked with her. The skin on skin electric friction made him groan. CJ smiled, stroking his back as he moved lower on the bed. Between her thighs, she was so wet for him. His tongue softly ran across her most precious skin and lapped up her desire for him. Her back arched when she felt it and CJ struggled to maintain her control. Soon his tongue moved faster…his mouth, his lips and eventually his fingers. Leo was proficient and CJ was the eager pupil who needed always to be at the top of the class.

“Leo!” she screamed it out when she reached the peak. Her body lurched forward and then fell back. Damn if that was not the best feeling in the world. “Oh God, mmm, that was so…”

She didn’t bother finishing, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss. She tasted his lips, wet with her and felt his exploring tongue. CJ rolled them over; Leo on his back. He looked up at her wearing that cocky grin.

“I love it when you're on top.” He said.

“Any particular reason?”

“I love it when you're underneath too. Beside me, in front of me; I would love it if we could find a way to have you behind me. I fucking always love it.”

She laughed and he felt it in the pit of his stomach. The woman owned him. He wanted to think it was the other way around; it helped the male ego. But Leo McGarry was no dummy and knew when to admit defeat. Underneath her he was completely at her mercy. Pleasure, pain, sex, love, or madness…she would give it and he would take it. Take it and exalt in every moment.

“You are a sexy man.” She whispered. “I always want you.”

“A mystery for the ages.”

“How could I not? The way you walk, the way you smell, the command of your voice and your body. The way you look in a suit; the way you look without one. The way you feel inside of me…its so intoxicating.”

“My head is definitely swimming right now.”

CJ maneuvered her body and slid onto his erection. They both stilled for a moment; the way she shivered made him do the same. At that moment the connection between them was complete. One body as her hips slowly rocked and she felt him move against her. CJ grabbed his wrists, held him down to the bed as they moved together with more rhythm. Leo never took his eyes off her. Her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open, and beads of sweat on her forehead. He could not touch her…he had to speak.

“Claudia Jean, oh baby, oh baby give me more. Ride harder baby, I can take it.”

She did, changing the flow a bit so her clit rubbed on his rough skin. She cried out, letting him go to grab her breasts.

“Oh baby, that’s so hot.” He took hold of her hips. “Don't stop baby, don’t you dare stop. Ohhh CJ!”

“Leo, mmm, sooo good.” She moaned that sexy moan. Where it sounded as if their sex was the best she ever had.

Building, building, building; reaching the verge and freefalling together. Leo could not help but call out her name as the power of it left him and entered her. It was almost enough to knock her over but she held onto him.

“Dear God.” After a long silence, the words came back to her.

She slid onto the bed and curled her body around her husband’s, placing her hand over his beating heart.

“That was worth a cigarette.” Leo said.

“Mmm hmm. You are so damn good.”

“I love hearing that. Really baby I do.”

“You deserve it.”

“I gotta tell you how much I loved that dress. I love all of your dresses, but that one…damn.”

CJ laughed, turning his head so she could kiss him.

“You love me?” she asked.

“More than you could imagine. I don’t know if what we just did would be possible if I didn’t love you as much as I do.”

CJ loved hearing that. She cuddled closer, kissing him until they were breathless.

“Tad Whitney’s lost appears to be Leo McGarry’s gain.” He said.

“Oh God.” She buried her face in his chest. “Shut up.”

“That was hysterical.”

“I am never going to live that down with the boys. Not to mention the President.”

“Not this century. Don’t worry baby, its true so you're fine.”

“That makes me feel so much better. They weren’t supposed to know that.”

“You think they don’t know that?”

She laughed and he laughed with her. CJ got up to blow out candles and turn off the music. Back in bed they spooned with her breasts pressed on Leo’s back; that’s when he slept the best. It was hard for him to remember sleep before they shared a bed.

“I want this every night.”

“Wow Leopold that could get exhausting.”

“Not necessarily the whole show, just you. I want to fall asleep with your arms around me, feeling you breathe.”

“You have these moments when you are the most…” she choked up a bit. “That is exactly why I married you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby.” He turned to kiss her. “Get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be another long day.”

Another day at the White House. Sometimes the price of living out your dreams got expensive. Coming home to Leo and just being the McGarrys covered the cost for her.

***


End file.
